


NaJun50题

by shipwrecksie



Series: Reality in-between [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-01 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwrecksie/pseuds/shipwrecksie
Summary: 就算是在脑洞里，正主也在互相暗搓搓甩糖





	NaJun50题

**Author's Note:**

> 1-15  
> 有时间写成完整的50题！

1\. 仁俊发现最近罗渽民的小指经常在镜头看不到的地方莫名其妙的落在自己的无名指上  
  
2\. 跑行程的往返航班上，黄仁俊纳闷了很久为什么每次坐在他身边的都是罗渽民  
  
3\. 其实一开始罗渽民没想配成couple手镯的，他只是单纯的觉得如果两人都要出门前错拿对方的会很麻烦  
  
4\. 某天吃烤肉时马克说，渽民真的很贴心，在飞机上怕自己打游戏影响他睡不好觉，主动提出和楷灿换座位  
  
5\. 黄仁俊掐指一算，好像刚登机的时候楷灿似乎说过一句上了飞机后，有首歌想让他听  
  
6\. 罗渽民知道黄仁俊一笑翻就喜欢搂人  
  
7\. 黄仁俊好像总能在余光里捕捉到某个甜甜笑的身影  
  
8\. 和Kun哥做完直播后，仁俊抱怨了一句渽民管我好严，志晟过于欢乐的表情让他很郁闷  
  
9\. 罗渽民刚在成员聊天组里发完大家注意身体，第二天就得了重感冒  
  
10\. 录音前黄仁俊不得不狂笑十五分钟，才能消化完刚叮嘱别人注意健康，自己就病倒的罗渽民小可怜逸闻  
  
11\. 渽民一生病就很放肆，仁俊抱怨无数次他好喜欢凑过来贴脸  
  
12\. 仁俊依然百思不得其解为什么渽民送给他的手镯那么快就被粉丝发现了  
  
13\. 简讯from 罗渽民 to 黄仁俊：你撸袖子的动作很帅气哦  
  
14\. 只要有仁俊在前面，罗渽民总是很喜欢伸出手虚靠近对方，就想看他笑到前仰后合时不小心碰上来的惊吓表情  
  
15\. 渽民啊，你不要总是看我，看镜头啊。黄仁俊一本正经抱怨。  
  
tbc


End file.
